


Well! You are in Love

by Ann369



Category: War (2019)
Genre: Adorable Khalid, Drugged kabir, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, goofy kabir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann369/pseuds/Ann369
Summary: Kabir and khalid steps into a trap by their enemies who drugs kabir,that day  changes a lot of things in their already extraordinary life.
Relationships: Major Kabir/ Khalid Rahmani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Well! You are in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithpassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithpassion/gifts).



> Sodium Thiopental is an actual drug. It makes you open up and tell all you know to the interrogator. It has been used by the FBI and others for investigation purposes for years.

Valetta - Malta

They all thought the mission would be simple,but it have turned out to be one of the worst. It seemed like a drug deal at first,they just had to stop them before they even knew,but the tables turned quickly. It was a trap,for Kabir,they were terrorists who needed all the information only the top agents knew which would be useful to plan an attack in Jammu and Punjab. Well everyone knew that was never gonna happen,because its Kabir,He would give his life without a second thought for his country. Now they were all Chained and in a room. 

Khalids POV 

Well this sucked. Not only he was only in his jeans and his shirt was taken away by some perverts five or six goons were checking him out,his blood boiled. His mouth was stuffed and his hands were chained behind his back,not an enjoyable position,atleast not for him.  
He looked around and saw a chair like the one from a dentist's place,atleast that's the only place he thinks he have seen a chair like that. He stared at Kabir who looked like he wanted to burn up the entire place.  
A guy dressed in a Grey suit walked in.  
"Major Kabir, have heard about you a lot,but never expected you will be this easy to catch" No one thought Kabir would speak,but he did.  
"Maybe you catched me,but do you really think that I would tell you anything you want from me?"  
"No,we don't. You are Major kabir after all. But we are not stupid either" kabir looked confused. Then he saw some men were bringing an IV tube to the medical chair there and they carried him to it tied him. If he read it correct, its sodium thiopental. Fuck!! He was so screwed. It took 5 minutes for the chemical to enter his system. 

Things happened really fast. Khalid somehow managed to escape from his chains,he first attacked the goons whi wasn't noticing him,they took the beat by surprise, he took the gun and shot the others who was checking him out. He rescued the team members and killed the boss then,even though it was 6 agains 35 they managed to kill them all and clear the entire connections of the don. It was finally over within minutes. They reached their safe house there without being followed. They were safe. But they were so unsure about Kabir,who was claiming he was alright but wasn't.  
"Guys please, its alright I'm fine except there is a cut on my thighs which is bleeding extremely, I will patch it up myself"  
He told everyone with the drugged gaze. God!none of the teammates knew their Trainee was this goofy. Aditi managed to patch up the wound somehow and they were all actually enjoying the company. He was jocking and so careless. But then Khalid came into the scene.  
Kabir's expressions suddenly changed. He was in a flirty type of goofiness now,his body posture adjusted.  
"Hey khalid,so how was the mission" he asked in a small cute voice.  
"It went good,sir" Khalid smiled.  
"Yeah,but maybe not for me,Love."  
That caught the attention of everyone in the room,they were all staring at Kabir including Khalid with wide eyes.  
"I wanted to kill them when they punched you in the face,I couldn't stand watching them hurting this soft delicate thing" He said touching Khalid's face. Maybe Kabir is just being overprotective, he tried to tell himself.  
"I love you,Khalid. " No one,no one expected that. It was like a nuclear bomb dropping except for Aditi who always knew it.  
"Sir,what are you talking about?" It was Khalid who brock the silence .  
"I mean it Khalid, I love you,I love everything about you. I love how innocent you are even after all these years of facing worst things,I'm in live with the way you smile,the way you walk,the way you make those adorable puppy eyes,the way you look at me...." Khalid didn't understand why he was feeling so emotional, may be the guy he adores and worships from childhood just confessed his love for him,he remembers how kabir make him feel so safe,he hadn't felt anything like that from the whole world who only saw him as son of a traitor. But kabir didn't seem to be stopping.  
"And your plump lips,and that ass"  
Wait what,where's this going  
"Sir" Khalid interrupted.  
"What? Why do you think I make you do sqats every day, your ass looks really good like that" Everyone laughed at that,Khalid blushed red.  
"Sir,maybe we should get you to your room"  
"Only you,I want you in my bed"  
"Well not now sir" He pushed kabir forward to their room amd kabir was blabbering things. He got on to the bed and lied there.  
"You love me too,Khalid?" He asked childishly. Khalid smiled,he kissed Kabir on the forehead amd by now Kabir was in deep sleep. He got out of the room closing the door behind.  
Next he had to face his teammates. They all had a grin on their face when khalid got back.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing" one of them answered.  
"So...." before another guy began to ask something Aditi came to the rescue of Khalid and he felt thankful for that.  
"Guys....not a word. Just let him process these things first".  
They nodded and continued doing there things. They all knew there a chemistry between Both K's from the beginning, but just let it go because both of them were stubborn rocks. Everyone knew things are gonna be different from tomorrow.  
Khalid sat on a chair thinking about Kabir. Will he react the same when he wakes up and drug leave his system. He have to wait until tomorrow to know that. 

___________________________________________

Kabir woke up exhausted and anxious. He remember every single thing that happened yesterday. He had no idea how he was going to face his team. Anyway he decided to face them.  
It was still very early but everyone was up. They all smirked and greeted Kabir "good morning " when they saw him.  
Khalid walked towars him.  
"Sir I wanted to say something " he looked serious.  
"Yes" He knew it was about yesterday and khalid is going hurt him,deny his proposal.  
"About the things you said yesterday,I don't exactly feel the same,I'm sorry.I am already engaged and I don't think I have ever looked at you with that kind of affection "  
Kabir was hurt,he was seriously hurt,he nodded and slowly turned away to leave.  
"And I'll never say these kind of things to you" Kabir thought he heard it wrong. He looked confused and turned back.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SIR" everyone said in unison and he didn't knew from where the cake came and there were some balloons, two of them exploded a fire wall .  
What the hell. He looked down at Khalid who was smiling at him. He came infront of the cake and everyone was about to sing happy birthday.  
"I love you, too" khalid confessed. Kabir couldn't hold the emotions inside anymore. He put an arm around khalid's waist and other around his head keeping him in place. His lips touched the tender,pinkish,plump lips and surprisingly there wasn't a fight for dominance. Khalid opened his mouth and Kabir was sucked his lips tongue and everything with his mouth, it was deep passionate and perfect.  
When they opened their eyes and pulled back everyone was in awe.  
They were all happy and cut the cake,celebrated his birthday. It went as a perfect happy day. They all felt safe when they were together and happy,this is family.  
When it got late,everyone went to their own rooms ,Kabir walked towards his room amd paused he slowly turned and knocked on the door of Khalids room. Khalid opened the room and stood there only in his red and balck plaid pajama pants,thee was asmirk on his face so was Kabir's. He couldn't breathe he looked at the adorable human infront of him looking up at him. He got inside and closed. Both of them were so ready for this night...


End file.
